The Halloween That Should Have Been
by cubanagurl
Summary: All Hallows Eve is here in Bon Temps, and nothing is as it seems... Becareful what you choose...Luck is all you need this night...Its up to everyone to escape the nightmare...and choose wisely... A crossover with True Blood, HHN 21 AND ANOES


The Halloween That Should Have Been

**AN: Hey its been a long time since I have written! Yupppp so I have an idea since its getting close to Halloween and stuff. This tale is about how Halloween in True Blood should have been. Not with sappy endings... So I would like for you to enjoy this tale! I DON'T own True Blood characters or any Wes Craven, or even HHN 21... **

_**Summary: Its all Hallows Eve in Bon Temps...or as known as Samhain. Marnie is gone, but not any longer... she haunts in Lafayette and Jesus has to stop her. But she is not the only raging evil in this unholy night... Russell Edgington is out and about also...but even worse... Lady Luck is not done with her games as she takes over Louisianna...giving our characters choices that may be their last, or even first. She doesn't make these choices so easy as she unleashes evil from Pandora's box...haunting our characters in nightmares, real life and to the point of death. Who will stop Lady Luck? Luck is all they need...**_

On All Hallows Eve... 

Silent is the night, as the trees bow to the wind, succumbing to edgy dark forces. Marnie Stonebrook is not finished, and Russell has yet revenge to accomplish for his beloved Talbot. But there is much more evil. No it is not Death, for Death are the ones who walk the Earth in eternal darkness. It is something we all need to make choices in life, to see if they would be successful. In this cruel world, barely luck is involved. And gambling may mean signing your death will. Which is what I am known for. Those who do not fear me, and adore me make such nasty mistakes, for luck may seem like a glorious treasure. But, luck is not always good. And, boy can it be ugly! Ignorance is what all these mortals and immortals have. They simply dont understand me. The choices they make, they are sent by me. Are they right? Not all of the time. Thats the way I work. Without luck, even you, sitting there, absorbed in this tale wouldn't exist. Luck always come for you. Whether it may be bad or good. Life is cruel though so I have no choice but... to say you are doomed. Oh, but don't worry...you are safe for now. Unless you are one of these unlucky folks tonight...the night of Samhain...Who am I? Well, thats for you to find out...What you should know is that I am a lady, through and through...and my last name is Luck...

* * *

><p>~ Bon Temps...in Merlottes~<p>

Sookie Stackhouse. The heavenly dream to two vampires and a Were. She sighes as she has fuzzy white bunny ears on, serving eager costumers. Arlene and Terry are matching fools...I mean matching couples. Sookie is totally unaware what would happen tonight. All she knows is that three beings will keep her safe.

"Ooooohhh Happy Halloween...I am your waitress, Sookie Stackhouse...how may I help you?", Sookie did a funny ghost impression, may I add was frightfully horrendous.

A hooded figure looked up at the beamy, blonde waitress. Green eyes glowed eeriely from the darkness of the cape. I had realized how Sookie's eyes went from exciting brown, to a frightful brown.

"Uhh..nice costume...",Sookie commented.

The hooded person nodded. they reached for something, as if they had a pocket, and took out a thin slip of paper. Letting it slide across the table to Sookie. Sookie glanced at the moving card, her shaky hand reached for it, when a bony white hand held her hand tightly. Sookie flinched, looking at the person. The person whispered hoarsely,

"Choose wisely..."

Sookie's jaw dropped open as the person vanished. Sookie looked around. Everything seemed normal.

"So much for leaving a tip...", she muttered in her fiesty way. She grabbed the card and examined it. The writting was in a fancy black cursive. The ink seemed rich and shiny as the raven's warm coat. She read it carefully. The note read:

"Ms. Stackhouse...you have much yet to know...nothing is over tonight..."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "What is this? From some crazy Chinese restraunt?", Sookie said to herself. She flipped the card over and bloody writing made her eyes go blank.

"You have choices yet to make...You know your choices... the War Veteran, the Warrior, or the Howler... Good luck! from..L" The rest read.

Sookie froze. She shuddered from the words. Sookie slipped the card in her pocket, thinking that it woud be a great decoration for her house. Little did she know the hooded figure who watched her from afar...still not believing her ignorance...even I still not believing that...

* * *

><p>~His Majesty's mansion~<p>

King Bill paced in his office. "I still have a feeling that Marnie is alive...",Bill said aloud.

Eric Northman leaned against the wall casually. "And I have a feeling, Your Majesty, that you have gone around the bend..."

Bill scowled at Eric. "I know what I feel, Eric...do you not feel an eerie prescence?"

Eric had blocked out Bill's words as he saw a red-headed vixen, beckoning to come to him. It seems as though, that Bill hadn't seen the voluptious woman at the door way with the emerald, sparkly dress. Eric stared at the green-eyed woman, somewhat entranced to her. He had stepped out of Bill's office, slowly. Bill looked at him as if he were raving mad.

"Eric! Come back here! I am your King!"

Bill's shoutings were still blocked out as Eric focused on the vixen. She led him far. Like in a labryinth. Eric was puzzled about this woman as she stopped at the garden. Her green eyes seemed to camoflauge with the vines. She placed a manicured finger to his lips.

"Shhh...Luck must not be mentioned...otherwise someone may take it from you...and I know you wouldn't like that..."., The woman whispered softly to him. Her voice came out like a slither of a snake. Her predator eyes like a viper. There I knew that Eric was astonished. Eric stepped closer, and a jewelled hand stopped him.

"Gambling is not always such a great game. Greedy is just another word for foolish, Northman. I am sure you should know that...You cannot always have what you desire...What you desire can be deadly...", The woman handed him a thin slip. Eric's pale hand grasped it as he looked up. His eyes were alarmed, the woman disappeared. He stared at the card. A fine sapphire writting engraved the card, which read,

"Ladies are a treasure...but women are a mystery... be careful what game you play..."

Eric scoffed and turned the card over.

"You have choices to make, Viking... one may mark your death...the other one is your token to play the game...Love, Lady"

Eric crumbled the card and slid it in his leather jacket. He made his way back inside Bill's mansion. King Bill stood with a frown. "Eric...where have you been?"

Eric sighed. "I was uh...detained for a moment...I am sorry, Compton, but I...need to check on something..."

Bill nodded. He watched Eric leave. He noticed how odd Eric had seemed. Bill sat in his cozy chair, and leaned back. His eyes captured a raven. The raven cawed and swooped on his desk. The odd thing about it was it had piercing green eyes instead of the blackness of night. The raven cocked its head to the side. Bill froze, looking at the raven. The raven coughed up a card and flew away. Bill's shaky hands clutched the card, which was worn and torn. It read,

"Eternal is eternal...life is life...luck is life and luck is death...that means you..", the words were a peacock color.

Bill was puzzled and flipped the card.

"Your choice may mean your very death... or not...you know it... fight or sit back...one you win...another you lose...From, La" and then the words were scattered

Bill read it over two times, still taking in the words. "What is this?"

The raven smiled, watching. Little did William know...

* * *

><p>~Fangtasia~<p>

Pamela Swynford de Beaufort. What a lovely character. Boy, she has sass, that lady. Prim and proper yet lethal and dangerous. She is my kind of gal. Little does she know her pain is not over...or will it?

Pam seemed to have been upset. I am sure it is because of that Sookie Stackhouse who had caught Eric Northman's attention. She figures it's beacause of Sookie's blood, which she never had the joy of tasting it. She sniffled as she grabbed a handful of Kleenex tissues and blew her nose. Pam looked startled as she saw a tiny girl go up to her. The little girl had scorching, auburn hair, cute freckles and those stunning green eyes. She bent down, looking at Pam.

"Why are you crying?", she asked curiously.

And there I notice Pam didn't like children too much as she averted her eyes from the child.

"Go away...", she said harshly.

The girl knelt there still. "I know you are hurt...things will maybe get better..." The girl lifted Pam's chin.

"Maybe...", the little one said darkly.

Pam rose a golden brow. The little girl reached in her tiny pocketbook. "I must have a tissue or something..." The little girl shuffled and rummaged in her little bag, until she pulled out a pink card, with blood dripping from it.

"There you go!", she giggled and vanished.

Pam sat with an odd look on her face. She held the card with parts without blood on it. She read it carefully. The words were in pink, child handwritting.

"Trouble seems to be your last name...As some lady that I know is Luck..."

Pam rolled her blue orbs. "You have got to be joking...", she murmured as she flipped the card. The words were in decayed skin and bloody cursive.

"Na...na..naaa nahhh You have a choice to make. One is fatal and one wll set you free...choose now or end your pain...and I never said it was good...Obviously by, Dy"

Pam winced, dropping the card. She threw it in her purse. Maybe some Wiccan can help her with this ominous note. Pam got up and huffed seeing Eric walk around the bar.

* * *

><p>Jesus needed to stop Marnie. She had taken his lover into the canyon of lost souls. The possessed. Lafayette needed to be saved. Jesus was going to be the hero this time, he was sure of it. Marnie did know an evil force was about, and hiding in Lafayette was in option. I laugh at the cowardly action of the demented Wiccan. She had choices too, and she was trying to escape. But luck will always find you...and it won't stop. Jesus and Lafayette are spared from their choices...they have already been made...one won and the other lost. You know who lost, since Marnie is hiding in him. Jesus is trying to change things...this, luck shall not allow. I would especially not tolerate that...Jesus has found out that pattern. He is tryng to warn the vampires of not only Marnie...but of the other that is worse than poor old Samhain himself... He will make a nice messenger...I am quite sure of that...<p>

* * *

><p>Others have been pondering about these odd messages, some almost the same...Arlene and Terry worry about theirs, Jason plans to see Sookie about this, even Hoyt and Jessica. We musnt forget the wolf... Alcide Herveaux. The returned King knows very little. He swears revenge...Luck swears a little game I'd like to call... 21...<p>

**AN: Andddd the end for now...Soooooo what do you think? I will write more if you review and would like for me to continue..I know you are wondering, why Lady Luck? And where is this going? Well, you will see...and this is a mystery...especially the nararator. I will mention the other character's cards the next chappie when they all share their messages. More is to come...even more than Lady Luck... mwahahahaha Welll... REVIEW and of course I will give you a treat for Halloween...well early Halloween...XD**


End file.
